


The Best Laid Plans

by mage_989



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Newt had plans to make a stopover in New York before heading to Arizona.  He wanted to inform the director of magical security at MACUSA of his impending fatherhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the kink meme.

It seemed half the ship’s passengers ran to the railing to lean over the side as it floated passed the Statue of Liberty. Newt stayed seated on a bench and swallowed apprehensively as he watched the New York skyline fill the horizon.

It had started off so simply. Theseus had brought around an old school friend who had come over from America on a business trip. Percival Graves as he introduced himself was a pleasant man, a skilled duelist, and took an interest in Newt’s work with creatures that was surprising. Getting along with the man had proven to be easy and that was just as surprising given that Newt wasn’t the most socially adept person Hogwarts had ever turned out.

It had culminated on a rainy night with a well stoked fire and a bed that wasn’t really meant for two people. Percival was gone the next morning, but sent a note that he had been called back to America unexpectedly. He sent other letters after that as well, asking about Newt and his creatures, telling him to be careful in the wake of Grindelwald’s growing number of attacks. 

Newt was touched to be considered so important to someone outside of his family and had even started to look forward to the arrival of post.

Then suddenly the letters just stopped coming. It wasn’t something to be overly concerned about at first. He was traveling the world and post was often times difficult and slow, but the weeks rolled by and still nothing. Not even when he had sent letters of his own, one even asking if he had done something wrong. He had never received a reply. Newt was initially hurt, but tried to take it all in stride. Percival Graves wouldn’t have been the first person to leave him without so much as a goodbye. 

That was until the nausea, bloating, and occasional vomiting turned out not to be a bad case of food poisoning.

He was thrown from his thoughts as the latch on his case flipped opened. He swiftly closed it again and set the case on his lap.

“Dougal, you settle down now, please. It won’t be long.”

Newt kept the case on his lap and was grateful his coat still easily hid the slight bulge of his stomach.

He knew everyone was nervous with traveling such a long way, and frankly he was too. Still, he felt Percival had the right to know about the impending child and it wasn’t something he wanted to send in a letter. So he planned a stopover on his way to Arizona. To tell Percival of his condition and finally know for certain if there was anything left between them. He was glad really to be going to the wide open wilds of Arizona afterwards, because if this didn’t go well Newt knew he would need time to think through the next step in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt made his way down the streets of New York slowly, admiring the tall skyscrapers and doing his best to put off the meeting he knew had to happen eventually. That didn’t stop a gathering in front of the bank from catching his eye though.

“Movie theaters, automobiles, the wireless electric lights-all dazzle and bewitch us!”

He weaved through the crowd to get closer to the front and bumped into a woman. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, moving back slightly as the scent of her hotdog turned his stomach.

It seemed he was in the percentage of people where morning sickness lasted beyond the first trimester, lucky him.

“Something is stalking our city, wrecking destruction and then disappearing without a trace.”

Newt had just gotten the scent to stop bothering him when a man tripped over his case and fell to the ground.

“I’m so sorry my case,” Newt said as he helped the man up.

“No harm done,” the man replied and continued his struggle up the steps to the bank’s front doors.

Newt huffed out a sigh. He really should go before anything else-

“You, Friend! What drew you to our meeting today?”

“Oh, I was just…passing…”

“Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?

“I’m more of a chaser really.”

***

One escaped niffler, a newly hatch occamy, and a wild chase through the bank later Newt found himself being dragged into MACUSA headquarters. 

“Major Investigations department.”

“I thought you was-”

“Major Investigations department I got a section 3A.” 

Well at least he didn’t have to waste time figuring out how to see Percival without an appointment. As they rode up the elevator Newt tried to subtly adjust his shirt and vest to make sure the bump was completely covered. There was no need to make this reunion anymore awkward than it was already going to be. 

He looked up as they approached a group of people gathered around a table and his mouth went dry as he saw Percival was among them.

Percival said nothing as he and the president moved towards them, merely resting an arm on one of the many cabinets. 

“I made your position here quite clear Ms. Goldstein.”

“Yes, Madam President, but I-”

“You’re no longer an auror.”

“No.”

He managed to catch the other man’s eye, but his stare seemed off, distant. This was a professional environment Newt reminded himself of course he would be different.

“Madam President, but-”

“Goldstein.”

“There’s been a minor incident-”

“Well this office is currently concerned with very _major_ incidents. Get out.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Newt tried to keep eye contact with Percival as he was unceremoniously shoved back towards the elevator. Something just wasn’t sitting right with him.

And it seemed Percival noticed that because he caught up to them, but said nothing to Newt.

“A minor incident I take it?"

Tina nodded.

“All right. Go check his wand permit, Tina. I’ll be downstairs shortly.” 

She kept her eyes down and Percival knelt slightly to make proper contact.

“And-and don’t take it to heart hmm? The president’s under a lot of stress.”

For an instant it seemed he was the man Newt remembered, compassionate and soft-spoken to those in need.

“Tina. Come here.”

He reached up with his handkerchief and wiped the yellow stain from her lip.

“Mustard.”

He left and the elevator door at long last slid closed. 

Newt glanced at the floor as Tina rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, Graves can be a bit…tactile.”

“I noticed.” 

They were silent the rest of the way down to the wand permit office. As Newt tried to puzzle through what he had just witnessed. It seemed like it belonged in a textbook of improper employee relations and it left him wondering if that was Percival's way of breaking it off. After his silence in regards to Newt’s letters did Percival feel he had to be more forward? To say in no uncertain terms that it was over? He could head to Arizona with a clear conscience then he supposed.

Why hadn’t he just sent another letter instead of coming here?

Newt was barely listening as Tina grilled him about his wand permit and year in the field. Although he did do his best not to smile as her co-worker came looking for her and she hid behind her desk.

“Have you been tracking them Second Salemers again?”

“No, of course not, Sir.”

There was the familiar click of dress shoes on the floor and Newt stiffened.

“Afternoon, Mr. Graves, Sir!”

“Afternoon…Abernathy.”

“Mr. Graves, this is Mr. Scamander. He has a crazy creature in that case that got out and caused mayhem in a bank.” 

Newt waited for Percival to tell her that he already knew Newt and that he knew he didn’t mean any harm at the bank. He might not want a relationship, but there was no reason to deny they had meet previously, yet it never happened.

“Well let’s see the little guy.”

Newt stood dumbfounded between them.

“Umm-"

Tina yanked the case from his grip. 

“Excuse-”

Percival held up his hand and shook his head.

It was then, being close enough to smell his cologne, that Newt saw something that sent a chill down his spine, the utter lack of recognition in Percival’s eyes. Not as if he was trying to ignore him out of a sense of embarrassment or anything it was just…blank. 

It was as if he had never seen Newt before in his life, but how could that be? Percival knew about his case there was no reason to act as if he didn’t know what was in there more or less, or to not address him in any way. In front of the President of MACUSA Newt could see keeping quiet about their association what with him being dragged in like a common criminal and all. But here it was just them and two people who clearly worked in low-key positions. Why was he acting like this? 

As that question rolled around in his head Newt came to a very worrying conclusion. This wasn’t Percival playing the part of the cool unapproachable boss or breaking things off harshly, something was seriously wrong.

All that was thrown out the window however when his case was opened to reveal several types of pastries, and nary a creature nor Hufflepuff scarf in sight.

“Tina.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tina came into the room just as the last brick slid back into place and Newt closed the latches on his case.

“It was opened?” she asked.

“Just a smidge.”

“You mean that crazy niffler thing is on the loose again?”

“Might be.”

“Well look for it! Look!”

It was then she spotted the flat’s owner lying on the floor and moaning.

“His neck’s bleeding. He’s hurt! Wake up, wake up, Mr. no-maj.”

With Tina distracted Newt made for the door. His mind now not only on wanting to figure out what happened to Percival, but also to find a safe space to check his case to know for sure who was missing and get them back safely.

He found one right then and there though as Tina screamed and Newt turned around in time to see Myrtle scurrying out from under the dresser. He caught her by the tail and wrangled her back into the case.

One down and who knew how many to go.

“Mercy Lewis, What is that!?”

“Nothing to worry about that is a murtlap.”

Tina levelled a suspicious stare at Newt.

“What else have you got in there?”

He was saved from answering as the other occupant of the room recognized him.

“You.”

“Hello.”

“Easy, Mr..uhh?”

“Kowalski…Jacob.”

Newt raised his wand, but Tina threw herself in front of Jacob.

“You can’t obliviate him! We need him as a witness.”

“I’m sorry-you’ve just yelled at me the length of New York for not doing it in the first place.”

“He’s hurt! He looks ill.”

“He’ll be fine murtlap bites aren’t serious.”

He frowned as Jacob retched in the corner.

“I’ll admit that is a slightly more severe reaction than I’ve seen.”

Tina looked ready to yell out more choice words so Newt held up a pleading hand.

“It lasts 48 hours at the most. I can keep him if you-”

“Oh, keep him. We don’t keep them! Mr. Scamander, do you know anything about the wizarding community in America?”

“I do know a few things actually. I know that you have rather backwards laws about relations with non-magic people. That you’re not meant to befriend them, that you can’t marry them which seems mildly absurd to me.”

“Who’s gonna marry him?”

She went over to Jacob to try and get him standing.

“You’re both coming with me."

Oh no Newt thought he was not going with her! He had too many other things to do now and no idea where to start…unless.

“Mr. Kowalski, do you have anything valuable here? Preferably shiny?”

“Wedding ring,” he mumbled and waved his hand vaguely towards a picture of an elderly lady.

Newt gently lifted the picture off the wall, smiled in triumph, and grabbed the niffler from the hole he was hiding in.

“Now we’re going to put your pilfering paws to good use.”

Keeping a secure grip on the little rascal Newt reached into his pocket and pulled out a cuff link. He had found it on the floor the morning after Percival left. 

“Think you can find the match?”

It was a long shot Percival had probably gotten rid of the other one with no match to have them be useful, but Newt didn’t have anything else to go on.

The niffler sniffed all around the tiny piece of metal then gently tucked the cuff link into its pouch, hopped to the floor, and took off with Newt hot on his heels. Leaving Tina still struggling with Jacob in the corner.

“Mr. Scamander!”

***

Newt stood on the steps of an unassuming brownstone home tucked away on a side street, while his niffler paced in front of the door.

He jumped at the loud pop and sudden appearance of Tina, and Jacob, mumbling that he’d never been to the bank, at his side. 

“How did you…?”

She nodded to his coat. “Tracking charm.”

Newt looked down and finally noticed the small glowing purple spot on his sleeve.

“Impressive,” he said, amazed that she had managed to get off such a spell off so quickly. 

“Thanks.”

“Seems a witch with such skills shouldn’t be stuck in the wand permit office.”

Tina frowned and turned her eyes to the ground.

“Let’s just say you may have some good points about us and no-majs.”

With her gaze down she spotted a long green stick hanging off Newt’s arm and fiddling with the doorknob.

“Oh, now what?”

“That is a Bowtruckle he’s name is Pickett.”

“Wonderful there’s a living lock-pick loose in New York.”

“No, he was out before. He needs body warmth.”

“You know that doesn’t exactly make me feel any better.”

Just then the lock clicked and Newt pushed the door open and went inside.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Looking for someone,” Newt answered absently. 

“Mr. Scamander, this is someone’s-” she stopped as she recognized the small entrance way from a time she had had to drop off a file for Graves. “This is my boss’s house!”

Newt said nothing and just quickly followed his niffler up the stairs.

“This is all some big nightmare right?”

“For you and me both, Mr. Kowalski.”

When they got up to the second floor they found Newt in small study. His niffler sitting under the desk with a smile and the second cuff link in his paws, while he was ruffling through the papers on said desk.

“Just what on Earth do you think you’re doing!?”

“Trying to find the real Percival Graves, that man we were with earlier isn’t him or if it is he’s being controlled,” Newt answered putting a stack of letters back down on the desk. He’d recognized his in there, all unopened.

“Really? You brought case full of magical creatures to a city where they’re illegal! And I’m supposed to believe you know more about my boss than I do!”

“I met him when he was overseas some months ago, why would he act like he’d never seen me before if he had?”

“Maybe because you’re a section 3A and now a 2B for breaking and entering!”

“Maybe, but he also knows about my case and he’d have no reason to hide that in front of you, but he did. Homenum Revelio!”

The spell did nothing it seemed, but Newt still felt a slight pushback from a ward. Moving towards the wall closest to him he began pulling books off the shelves and running his wand over anything that looked remotely out of place. 

“I’m going to get fired.” Tina moaned and rubbed her temple.

Newt at last found the sweet spot as one bookcase folded itself down into the floor and the wall behind it rippled and disappeared…letting the body of Percival Graves fall to the floor at their feet. It was clear he been there for a long while as a beard was half obscured by the gag in his mouth, and strands of long hair were sticking to the thick blindfold around his eyes. 

“Mercy Louis!”

Tina’s training kicked in then and she knelt down next to him, pressing two fingers to his neck.

“He still has a pulse.”

“But he’s burning up.”

Newt cringed at the hot skin under his hands as he removed the gag and blindfold.

Once everything was off Percival managed look up at them through a half lidded gaze and mouthed Newt’s name.

Newt stood up meaning to get to his case. He had several potions that he was sure would help, but as he did the room spun sharply. As his lunch suddenly threatened to make a reappearance he grabbed for the nearest chair and sat down with a heavy groan.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing it will pass. Sorry, I must have just taken the stairs too fast.”

The med-witch had warned him about over exertion.

Tina let out a strangled whimper as she looked at the men around her, all in various states of ill-health. It had been a long day already and she had had enough.

“All right that’s it we’re regrouping!”

Through a combination of levitation and concentrated side along apparation she got to her tenement neighbourhood and started pulling the string of men towards her tiny apartment.


End file.
